Lord of the Rings Reader-Insert
by DolphinsandBowties
Summary: You were fighting alongside your friends at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, when things go horribly wrong. Reader-insert, it can be ReaderxLegolas romantically or platonically. One-shot. It came out a lot shorter than I was going for, but I'm hoping it's still worth a read.


_**Wow, aren't I good with titles? Okay, so this can be read as a few ways. Basically, it's a reader-insert with Legolas, and you could see your relationship with him as romantic or platonic, since I'm trying to be flexible to reach a wider audience. So let's get started (oh, and as a side note: I can't be the only one who thinks Legolas is beautiful, right? Like, he's not even handsome. He's prettier than me, and I'm a girl.) Oh, and this takes place during the Battle of the Pelennor Fields, or the battle for Minas Tirith. **_

You always were the best at fighting, in your family, at least. Who would've thought you would ever need to use it, though?

You clutch your sword tighter (both hands), and swing it at the Orc to your left, then the one who tried to sneak up behind you. You make a mental note to pay the combat tutor you had as a child a visit when you return home.

Suddenly, you find that you cannot move, as something in your center is keeping you from spinning around. You look down, and a small voice in the back of your mind reminds you that that visit would have to be delayed, as you see the sword through your abdomen.

A numb feeling spreads throughout your core, and you savor the moment as much as possible because you know what's coming next.

The Orc pulls the sword out, and it feels like fire inside of you. You try to scream, but all that comes out is a choked gasp before you fall to the ground, face first. The enemy kicks you to roll you over and you wince, and he lifts the sword up with both hands in the movement to end your life. But it never comes down, as an arrow makes its way through the air to the animal's chest. Had you been paying more attention, you would have heard someone screaming your name as the animal fell backwards, all movement ceased.

The sounds of battle start fading away, and your vision gets blurry. Then, _he_ runs to your side, dropping to his knees when he reaches you. He puts his right arm over your chest and around your shoulder, and uses his left to support your neck. He lifts you into his lap, and you can't help the small groan of pain that escapes your lips.

"Legolas...?" you ask.

He nods his head. "Yes, it's me, it's me. I'm here. You're going to be alright. Okay?"

The pain doesn't go away, and you shake your head. "I- It hurts. Please make it stop."

Tears well up in his eyes, and he... is apologizing? Yes, that's what it sounds like. An apology. "-orry. I- I can't make it stop. But- no, look at me. You must stay awake, do you hear me? Stay-" He looks up- "Gimli, cover me!"

You think you hear a response, but you're not sure. Everything is starting to fade out, and you try to answer him. _I don't know if I can. We both know how this is going to end. _Was that just in your head? Yeah, probably. "I... can't... not..." is all you can manage at this point. You're just so _tired_.

"No, you can. You're going to- _look. At. Me._ You're going to make it out of this. You're going to..." He lets go of your shoulder in favor of holding your hand, and something flashes across his face that tells you he knows. This is it, and he knows.

You gasp for air and try to get a few words out, but he shushes you. "Shh, it's okay. I- I am so sorry." He chokes back a sob, and you manage to squeeze his hand and make him look up.

"-'s okay." _It's not your fault. _

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry." He can't stop the tears that are falling from his eyes to your face, and he squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away.

You start to remember- you remember people you've met, friends you've made, places you've been to... _home. Mother, Father...I see you. I guess your life really does flash before your eyes when you die, doesn't it? _"I see my family."

"You... you can?" You try to nod your head, but aren't sure if you completed the task.

"Legolas? P-promise me something." Where is all this strength to talk coming from?

"Yes, of course. Anything."

"Promise me you'll keep fighting. That you won't give up."

He hesitates, and his face shows pure determination. "I promise."

You think you feel your lips curl up into a smile, "Good." And your eyes slip shut.

The last thing you hear is his heartbroken cry, louder than the sounds of battle all around.

_**...That was a lot shorter in real life than in my head. I'm going to cringe when I read it in the future, I'm pretty sure. But still, let me know what you think! This was my first attempt at a reader-insert, so I'm not sure how I did. **_


End file.
